Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Honey Yoemily.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Honey Yoemilyxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a mutation induction breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated by exposing unrooted cuttings of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Harvest Emily, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,075, to X-ray radiation in June, 1998 in Fort Myers, Fla. Following the radiation treatment, the cuttings were rooted and terminal apices were removed (pinched) three times to promote lateral branch development. After lateral branches from the third pinch reached sufficient size, terminal cuttings were harvested, planted and flowered in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within this population in November, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive ray floret color and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. since January, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Honey Yoemily has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Honey Yoemilyxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Honey Yoemilyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and full plants.
3. Uniform and freely flowering.
4. Decorative-type inflorescences.
5. Orange-colored ray florets.
6. Natural season flowering in late September in the Northern Hemisphere.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are most similar to plants of the the cultivar Harvest Emily. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Harvest Emily in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about 3 to 4 days later than plants of the cultivar Harvest Emily when flowered under natural season conditions.
2. Ray florets of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Harvest Emily differed in ray floret color as ray florets of the cultivar Harvest Emily were darker orange.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the the cultivar Emily, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,754. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yoemily in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about one week later than plants of the cultivar Emily when flowered under natural season conditions.
2. Ray florets of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Emily differed in ray floret color as ray florets of the cultivar Emily were light purple.